Optical fibers are used extensively in state-of-the-art systems for transmitting information rapidly from one location to another. In these systems, it is necessary to transfer an optical signal from one optical fiber cable to another. Where two optical fibers meet, there is an optical fiber connector for each optical fiber cable and structure for holding the connectors in such a way that the end of a first optical fiber in a first cable is properly aligned with the end of an optical fiber end in a second cable. Herein, this structure is termed a "coupler."
It is common to connect optical fiber cables together where they meet at a wall of a cabinet or housing or at a panel. A first optical fiber cable comes to the wall or panel from a first side of the wall or panel. A second optical fiber cable comes to the wall or panel from the second or opposite side of the wall or panel. In the prior art, the first cable is connected to a first member or coupler part. The second cable is connected to a second member or coupler part. The two coupler parts are brought into contact with each other and screw fasteners are used to connect them together and to the wall or panel. The screw fasteners extend through both coupler parts and connect both coupler parts to the wall. The screw fasteners are removed when it becomes necessary to repair some aspect of the coupler. In the prior art couplers, when the screw fasteners are removed, the two coupler parts are both detached from the wall or panel and are also detached from each other. When the screw fasteners are removed, the coupler parts are in a freely moving state. As a result, the optical fiber connections are susceptible to damage and often are damaged. Also, the assembly and disassembly of the coupler parts is a complex procedure.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupler making it easy to connect the optical cables and their connectors to each other and to the wall or panel. It is an object to provide an arrangement wherein fasteners can be easily and quickly manipulated for purposes of separating the coupler parts for repair purpose in a way that avoids free movement of the optical fiber connectors.